


Lost in Japan

by chasingsilvertongues



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingsilvertongues/pseuds/chasingsilvertongues
Summary: Oh, I gotta askDo you got plans tonight?Arthur and Eames reconnect when Eames turns up at Arthur's door in the middle of the night.Inspired by the song "Lost in Japan" by Shawn Mendes





	Lost in Japan

_Do you got plans tonight?_

_I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan,_ _and I_

_I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight_

_Cause I-I-I can't get you off my mind_

_I can't get you off my mind_

_Do you got plans tonight, baby?_

_I was hoping I could get lost in your paradise_

_The only thing I'm thinking 'bout is you and I_

_And I-I-I can't get you off my mind_

_Can't get you off my mind_

_I can't seem to get you off my mind, yeah_

 

“Are you busy?”

“What?” Arthur replied.

“Do you have plans tonight?”

“What?” Arthur reiterated.

“What hotel are you -”

“I’m sorry, what?” Arthur interrupted, flummoxed.

“What’s the name of the hotel you’re staying at, love?” Eames repeated.

Arthur let out a little sound of confusion, a little incredulous and not quite a “huh?” but close enough, loud enough, for Eames to hear it.

“You’re in Japan, right? Tokyo to be exact,” Eames began.

“W- Eames, how do you know -” Arthur was puzzled. How _did_ Eames know where he was right now?

“Cobb said you just finished up a job there,” Eames concluded. Ah, Cobb, of course. Arthur should have known. That still didn’t explain why Eames knew. Or why Eames was calling him. He lays down on his back on the bed, studying the ceiling tiles of the room.

“It’s midnight, Eames,” Arthur sighed, pulling the phone away from his ear to glance up at the time on the screen. So much for calling it an early night, he thinks. Eames was not one for concise phone calls, so he might be here for a while. “What do you want?” Arthur spits out. Terse but with absolutely no bite to it.

“Your address, darling. We’ve already been through this bit.” Arthur could hear the faintly smug look that no doubt was on Eames’ face at the moment.

Arthur tried again. “Yes, we’ve already established that you want my address, but I ask again -- why?”

“Well, I’m in Vladivostok currently. ‘ve just about had my fill of the city. Business, pleasure, bit of both with the job, but now that’s all finished and the casinos here are a bit rubbish. Besides -” Eames paused. There was silence on the line as both Arthur and Eames seemed to await what Eames was going to say next.

Eames took a breath and let it out. “Besides! I was just thinking I could hop on a flight and come meet you and we could have a bit of lark, that’s all.”

“At midnight?” he laughed. Arthur couldn't believe this.

“That's not a no, is it?” Arthur drums his index finger idly against the back of the phone to his ear. It wasn't a no. Arthur knows it's not a no. And he knows Eames knows it too.

So Arthur tells Eames his hotel's address.

 

 

It's a little after 3 am when Arthur hears the knock on his door. It’s quiet but urgent, like whoever it is is eager for him to open the door but doesn’t want to disturb the other guests by booming on the door. Arthur can't be too careful though so he keeps a hold on his Glock with one hand while he presses one hand up against the door, leering through the peephole to see who it is. _Eames_ ; because who else would it be at 3 in the morning?

He stops mid-knock when the door opens. He has a crooked grin on his face, far too bright for this hour of the night.

Arthur steps aside to let Eames drag his bag inside with him. He drops it on the floor and spins to face Arthur. “You’re too cheerful for as late as it is, Eames,” he deadpans, pressing the door shut behind him.

“Arthur,” Eames chuckles. _Aahthuh_ ; accented, lilting. He looks soft and a little bit worn in the warm, dim light of the hotel room. He's backlit by the Tokyo skyline and the gauze of the curtains partially drawn across the floor to ceiling window. _Soft_ , Arthur thinks.

They stand for a moment, each taking the other in like it's been years when it's only really been a couple of months at most. Eames toes the carpet, studying the pattern for a minute. Arthur watches him do so before looking up at him. Eames lifts his head to meet Arthur's eyes.

“Why're you here, Eames?” he queries.

Eames laughs and looks back down at his foot. He kicks the carpet before looking up to the ceiling and taking a deep breath before locking eyes with Arthur again.

“‘cause I can't get you off my mind, darling,” Eames breathes. Arthur watches him and notes that his eyes crinkle slightly when he says this, the faintest of smiles tugging at the corners of his full lips. Arthur can tell he's fighting back smiling in earnest, it's written all over his face.  _Soft_.

“I had had my fill of Russia and it was time to move on and I just thought, well, it’s only a couple of hundred miles,” he smirks.

“More like _six_  hundred,” Arthur scoffs, folding his arms across his chest and tilting his head.

He watches Eames laugh. “Right, yes, but still just a hop, skip, and a jump on a plane away. And, because -”

He hesitates, licking his lips. Arthur uncrosses his arms slightly and waits for Eames’ response. He watches Eames seem to roll the words around in his mouth before spitting them out.

“Because, you're about all I can think of lately, Arthur,” Eames starts. “I just can't get you off my mind. It's a wonder I didn't drag you in as part of my subconscious during the job. I thought about you that much.” His eyes are scanning Arthur’s face, taking it in. He takes a step closer to Arthur, steps into his space, into his world. “In fact, you’re just about all I can think about anymore.”

“Oh, Arthur, how I’ve missed you,” Eames exhales, reaching up and cupping Arthur’s cheek.

Arthur didn’t realize he had been holding his breath. He closes his eyes and tilts his cheek, pressing it further into Eames’ palm until his nose brushes it and inhales, breathing in Eames’ heady scent. He exhales and inhales again, attempting to calm the little _pitter patter_ of his heart in his chest. Eames’ hand is warm on his cheek. He gazes up at Eames from under his lashes and worries his bottom lip between his teeth. Eames gently grazes his thumb over it

Eames closes the distance between them. He swoops Arthur’s head up with his palm as he steps into him, tilting his chin, bridging the gap that had been left between them. His lips brush against Arthur’s and Arthur is fast to press harder into them. Eames slides his other hand behind Arthur, gripping him at his waist and pulling his hips flush to his own. Arthur slides one hand up behind Eames’ head, threading his fingers through his hair, while the other grasps the collar of Eames’ horrendously patterned and horribly outdated shirt. Arthur does a quarter-turn and drags them both back until his back is pressed up against the wall beside the door while Eames presses fervent kiss against Arthur’s mouth and he yields to him, separating his lips so he can better slot his against Eames’. They kiss until they‘re out breath, stopping to rest their foreheads against each others.

Arthur takes a deep breath and presses back against Eames’ lips. He greedily sucks Eames’ bottom lip in between his teeth, biting lightly. He’s rewarded with a groan as Eames’ hand drops from his cheek to his hip and both of his strong hands pull him in hard. Arthur slides one of his thighs in between Eames’ thick one. He nudges Eames’ nose, tipping his head back as he presses kisses to the corner of Eames’ mouth. He nips at Eames’ jaw, feeling stubble brush his face. Eames responds with tilting his neck back even further. He grinds his pelvis against Arthur's leg wedged between his. This prompts Eames to further press into Arthur, completely pinning him up against the wall. Arthur kisses down until he reaches the hollow of Eames’ collarbone, pausing to suck hard on the skin, biting and leaving a mark to blossom just beside dark lines of ink adjacent.

Eames takes a step back, dragging Arthur with him. He kicks his duffel bag to the side, but not before catching his foot in one of the straps and stumbling as he attempts to get it out of the way. Arthur laughs into his mouth, smiling as his kisses him even deeper. Eames pauses to shove his shoes off, hopping on one foot at a time and kicking them off beside the bag as they continue walking, Arthur kissing him all the while.

Eames finds their way over to the bed and bumps the foot of it with the back of his legs. Before he can do much else, Arthur pushes against his chest, knocking him down on top of the bedding with a bounce. Eames tries to drag Arthur down on top of him but Arthur resists. He places a knee on the bed and uses it to straddle Eames’ hips. He bends down to continue to kiss Eames, hoping Eames digging his fingertips into his hips hard is enough to leave bruises. He sits back up and Eames skates his hand over the flat of Arthur’s stomach and up, pushing the material up before Arthur reaches up to tug his t-shirt over his head, discarding it somewhere on the floor. He tugs at the bottom of Eames’ shirt, untucking it from his trousers. Eames sits up so Arthur can help pull him out of the garment before that too is thrown on the floor.

Arthur shoves Eames back down, letting his slender fingers roam over the tattoos that decorate Eames' shoulders and torso before pinning him against the mattress. He surges back down to lock his lips against Eames’ own, sliding his tongue along his bottom lip. Arthur rolls his hips against his, he can feel the hardness of Eames underneath his own in his sweatpants. Eames moans and Arthur seizes the opportunity of his parted lips to slip his tongue inside, curling it and sliding it against Eames’. Eames nips at Arthur’s bottom lip as they exchange kisses before Arthur again begins to make his way along Eames’ jaw and down his neck.

“I’ve missed you too,” Arthur mouths into the hollow of Eames’ neck. He feels the soft hum of contentment from Eames as vibrations against his lips pressed to his throat. He mouths over the mark he left earlier, already purpling.

Arthur lets go of his hold on Eames’ wrists as he scoots further down towards the end of the bed. He sits back on his heels slightly and grasps Eames’ belt buckle. His fingers make quick work of both the buckle and the button and zipper of the trousers, fingers curling over the edges to shimmy them down Eames’ hips. Eames lifts up slightly off of the bed so Arthur can drag them all the way off, letting them drop off the foot of the bed along with Eames’ boxer briefs.

Arthur nestles himself in between Eames’ muscular thighs, running his hands up from his knees all the way to his pelvis, purposefully skirting his groin. He traces the lines of script on Eames' pelvic bone before biting down, catching the skin between his teeth. Eames groans slightly in frustration until Arthur leans down to breath hot on Eames’ already hard cock. He moans, long and deep. Arthur leaves one hand grasped on Eames’ hip and takes Eames’ length with his other. He licks one long stripe from the base of his cock up to the head before lightly taking the tip in his mouth and swirling the beads of precome off with his tongue, eliciting a long moan from Eames.

He swallows the length and hums when Eames slips his fingers into the short curl of hair at the base of Arthur’s neck. “Oh fuck, darling,” Eames shudders.

Every sound he draws out of Eames spurns Arthur on as works his mouth over Eames’ weeping cock over and over; licking and sucking and swirling his tongue and hollowing out his cheeks as he pulls off of Eames’ cock just after swallowing his whole length until he gags and his throat clenches tight around him. Once he establishes a rhythm with his mouth and tongue and hand all working in tandem, he leans down on one elbow and reaches underneath him to palm himself over his sweatpants. His cock aches with how hard he is, but he’s in no hurry to finish so he settles for grinding down against his hand. He feels Eames tug up against the hair at the nape of his neck and pulls off slightly.

Eames is deeply flushed and his eyes devour the sight of slick spit hanging from Arthur’s puffed lips down onto the head of his cock. Arthur feels him tug again as he tries to pull Arthur up and off completely, moving to sit up. Arthur stands back up on his knees and Eames catches his thumbs in Arthur’s waistband. He tugs it down to reveal Arthur’s dick, bobbing as the elastic of his boxers slides over it before it goes back to lay flushed and leaking against his stomach. Once his sweatpants are all the way off, Arthur is caught by surprise by how quickly Eames pulls him down rolls them over, pressing his hips down into Arthur’s. Arthur grunts and wraps his legs around the the back of Eames’,intertwining them, before rolling his hips up into the other man’s. Eames’ cock, still slick with Arthur’s saliva, slides against his own and he moans into Eames’ mouth, aching with the contact. He grinds up into Eames several more times until he draws back from Eames’ kiss to turn his head to the side. He throws an arm out on the bed and points toward his bag on the desk, chest heaving. Eames gets the message.

He returns with the small bottle of lube from Arthur’s bag with a knowing smirk and a quirked eyebrow. “Shut _up_ ,” Arthur protests and grabs one of the pillows from beside his head and hurls it at Eames. It hits him in the abdomen and he grunts as he holds up a condom he had retrieved from his own bag as well and laughs. Arthur looks at him disdainfully. Eames throws the lube and the condom both down onto the bed next to Arthur and bends down to grab the pillow from the carpet.

“Your condescension, as always, is much appreciated, Arthur,” Eames deadpans, “ _thank you_ ,” he finishes, punctuating it with a hurl of the pillow back at Arthur. It hits him in the face. He feels the bed dip as Eames kneels on it as he pulls the pillow from on top of him and leverages himself up to jam it beneath him. Eames is back and positions himself back in his former spot between Arthur’s legs. Arthur squirms around, anticipating, growing hot with the thoughts of what Eames is about to do. Eames grabs one of Arthur’s legs and hooks it around his waist before leaning down to press chaste kisses against Arthur’s lips while pulling teasing strokes along Arthur’s cock, which had rested heavy on his abdomen. This has Arthur bucking up into his touch. Eames then sits back up to grab the bottle of lube. He pops the cap and coats his fingers with the liquid, wiping the excess of it off on the side of his leg, at which Arthur sniggered.

“ _Gross_.”

“Oh, do shut up, love,” Eames laments, rolling his head to the side in resignation. “I'm trying to ravish you here but you're making it a bit bloody difficult.” Arthur full on chortles at this as he wraps his other leg around Eames’ waist and pulls him down to meet him. Outside of the sound of his own laughter all Arthur hears is Eames’ quiet, “Darling, those dimples are going to be the death of me,” before he swallows Arthur’s laughs up in a deep kiss, bracing one hand beside Arthur’s head. His other hand finds its way to the cleft of Arthur’s ass and squeezes the supple skin in his broad palm, all the while, Arthur keeps smiling into Eames’ lips.

Eames pulls back his hand and brings it back with a resounding slap across Arthur’s asscheek. Arthur’s smirk melts away into a short moan, the sound stolen out of his mouth. It’s Eames’ turn to smile into their kiss as his palm rubs into the warmth spreading from the pink on Arthur’s ass. He slides his fingers over to circle at Arthur’s entrance, tracing the ring of muscle gently before pushing one finger in slowly. Arthur whines as Eames moves to lave his tongue over Arthur's pert nipples, sucking the pink flesh into his mouth slightly before working it again with his tongue. Arthur fists his fingers into Eames' hair and hauls him back up to his mouth and bites down on Eames’ lower lip and Eames works his finger in and out before slowly inserting a second. Arthur slides his tongue over Eames’, their mouths opening and closing fervently.

Eames scissors his fingers slightly inside of Arthur, working him open while sucking and biting the smooth column of Arthur’s outstretched neck. Eames adorns his collarbones with soft bruises; he places a nip to the skin just under the corner of Arthur’s jaw with a well timed hook of his fingers inside of Arthur that draws a long moan out of his lips and has him grasping at the sheets.

“More,” Arthur breathes into the shell of Eames’ ear, lips barely brushing. Eames places a kiss against Arthur’s shoulder, his stubble brushing just so against Arthur's skin, as he presses yet another finger inside. He feels him shudder around him and clench down on his fingers. “A-ah, f- _fuck_ ,” Arthur stutters out, as he grabs the back of Eames’ neck and drags him down into a kiss, forcing his tongue inside his mouth. They alternate between long, languid kisses and short and hurried ones.

Arthur doesn’t relent until he has consumed all his breath and he has to stop to inhale. “Fuck! Eames, please, I _need_ ,” Arthur stammers, “Eames, I need you to fuck me right now.”

“Of course, darling,” Eames replies softly and withdraws his fingers. Arthur drops his legs from around Eames’ waist as he leans over Arthur to grab and the condom and the lube. Arthur hears the tearing of the wrapper and the click of the lid as he throws his arm across his eyes trying to even out his breathing. He feels Eames shift again and he lifts his arm only to hook Eames with it and drag him down flush against him, rutting up against the other man’s hips, their cocks dragging together.

Eames pulls back slightly and let’s the head of his dick drag teasingly over Arthur’s entrance several times before Arthur fixes him with a glare that could cut glass. “Got it, sorry,” he placates as he takes ahold of his cock and lines himself up at Arthur’s entrance. Any semblance of exasperation is gone as Eames pushes himself in to the hilt in one steady push, drawing a wanton moan from Arthur’s lips that matched his own.

“Fuck, darling, you’re so _tight_ ,” he chokes out as he starts to move. Arthur wraps both of his arms around Eames’ neck as he arches into Eames’ increasingly stronger thrusts. Eames alternates between fast snaps of his hips with slow deep rolls that allow Arthur to feel his entire length each time Eames bottoms out. He keeps going like this until Arthur is almost driven mad.

Then Eames hits just the right spot, and Arthur is biting his lip, throwing his head back and arching his back into Eames so far that his cock is brushing Eames’ stomach. “Ungh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, _Eames_!” he moans. Eames keeps up a relentless pace, pounding away at that sweet spot until Arthur can hardly breathe. The room is filled with the sound of hot wet flesh rhythmically meeting and the head of Arthur’s cock brushes against Eames’ abdomen with every thrust. And then Eames reaches between them to wrap his hand around Arthur’s cock and with a few strokes Arthur is there, all of the air taken out of his lungs. Hot spurts of cum coat his stomach and spill over Eames’ knuckles as his cock pulses with his orgasm. Arthur clenches down hard around Eames, riding out the wave of pleasure. As he comes down from his high, Eames leans into Arthur and presses his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck and with a few more thrusts Eames is cumming hard inside him breathing Arthur’s name over and over and over.

Arthur likes the way his name sounds whispered against his skin like a prayer, so soft and breathless, almost as if it wasn’t meant to be heard. But he wants it to be heard, oh god, he wants it to be heard. He wants to hear it a thousand times over and then a thousand more. He'd never tired of hearing it spoken like an oath, drawn from Eames’ lips time and time again. _Soft_.

 

 

Sunlight creeps gradually across the floor and up and onto the bed, painting its rays over Arthur’s face. He cracks his eyes open against the light. Once he adjusts to the brightness his notes what’s in front of him. _Eames_.

He sighs with Arthur's movements, laying facing Arthur, lips parted. His chest moves with each even breath as he sleeps. One arm is slung over Arthur and the other is tucked underneath the pillow below Arthur’s head. Oh, his arm must be numb, Arthur worries to himself. He thinks back to the previous night, or well this morning if he was being technical, and smiles.

Arthur runs his eyes over Eames’ serene face. He notes the diminished wrinkles in his forehead, his brow relaxed for a change; his eyelashes as they rest on the tops of his cheeks, how they’re lighter at the root than they are at the tip; he takes in the cupid’s bow of Eames’ lips, the soft corners where his lips meet, the way they are subtly quirked into a smile; the way the sunlight cuts across his cheekbone and illuminates the light tones of his stubble. Arthur scans his face over and over. He wants to remember this forever. He wants to remember exactly how Eames looks as he dozes beside him, with Arthur in his arms, and the sunlight filtering across them in the morning.

 _Soft_.

**Author's Note:**

> you've read this far you might as well follow me on insta [@s.piritsandsuch](https://www.instagram.com/s.piritsandsuch/)  
> no but seriously my friend and i are cosplaying arthur and eames to a convention on december 14 so you can expect pics and shenanigans
> 
> but uhhh these two have had me whipped for 8 years now i guess it's about time i make my own content for this fandom
> 
> how do you fuckinnnn uhhhh paragraph???  
> also how the fuck do people write long ass fics im dying scoob i always feel bad about how short mine are but im fucking illiterate what do you want from me
> 
> we love an epistrophe sister oh yes
> 
> thank you so much for reading i rlly hope you enjoyed it !! and if you rlly love me drop me a line in the comments, darling ;)


End file.
